Dramione - Fix Our hearts
by Lexy0409
Summary: Hey, this is my very first Dramione FF, I do not own anything but the storyline, it is about Draco and Hermione meeting at a Hogwarts reunion, with them having a sad past, only a short One shot. Please R&R, if you find any grammatical mistakes I am sorry (I'm not English at all) Enjoy


She is nervous, bloody nervous. Because Today is her seven year Hogwarts reunion. She is totally looking forward to see her old friends again, but a reunion means also that she is going to see him again, the one she so desperately fell for in her last year. Hermione's hands wandered down her green dress. Green, the colour of hope but also his colour. She stood in front of the entrance for the Great Hall, alone just her nervously squeezing her petite bag. Suddenly she heard a familiar voice calling her name. "Hermione Granger? Is that you?" She turned around just to see a wide smiling blonde with a brown haired man by her side. "Luna Lovegood?" Luna continued smiling as she hugged her tightly. "Actually it's Longbottom now." Hermione had to glance at the man besides her a second time. That was Neville! Her cheeks blushed as she was embaressed she didn't recognize him earlier. They both hugged. "It is so nice to see you both! And you got married!" Then she realized the huge bump under Lunas peachy coloured dress. "Oh! And you are going to be parents! Congratulations."

After that she entered the great hall with the couple. While walking she started feeling pretty uncomfortable, not only because of all the people starring at her but also because, as it seemed, Hermione was the only one without a date. Suddenly two young Boys, one with ginger hair, the other one with black hair ran towards her. "Aunt Mione!" they shrieked as they threw themselves at her. She started relaxing a little. "Hello Teddy, How are you doing James?" The 7 and 4 year olds told their aunt about their exciting day at Hogsmead, when their parents suddenly showed up behind them. Hermione quickly hugged her best friend Harry and his wife Ginny. "We are so happy you made it Mione!" Harry said, placing his hand on his wife's shoulder. Confused, Hermione let her gaze drive through the huge hall. She recognized Blaise Zabini and his wife Daphne and she also saw Theodore Nott and his girlfriend Katie Bell but she couldn't find a certain ginger with his annoying wife. "Where is Ron?" Not that she would bother. After war Ron and Hermione started a relationship, but they both weren't very comfortable with it as he was cheating on her with Lavender Brown, his wife by now. I mean who names his daughter after a colour? Although Ron and her weren't exactly fighting at the moment, she and Lavender just don't get along. So she and Ron hardly met in the past seven years, something she didn't really regret after him cheating on her. "Lavender is at 's giving birth to their second child at the moment." Harry didn't sound too excited about these news either.

The evening turned out to be very relaxed and not as bad as she thought it would be, she had some conversation with Harry as well as with Luna and Neville. But she still wondered where he was? It happened when she was outside, needing some air, suddenly she realized a certain platinum blonde standing next to her. At home she swore herself not to take a look but now as he stood only inches away from her, she couldn't help herself but starring at him. And although she tried hard to hate him she had to admit that he looked gorgeous. The last time she saw him was when he crossed the battlefield in the final battle to walk away with his mother, after she had pleaded him to stay with her. Hermione's memories on that day were as clear as if it happened just yesterday.

" _Draco! Please!" She grabbed his wrist ignoring the tears running down her cheeks and throat. He had to stay! She looked in his face just to see tears running down his cheeks as well, his eyes closed and his lips pressed to a thin line. "You can't go Draco, don't let me alone!" He suddenly opened his eyes, just to give her a sad gaze and place a soft kiss on her forehead. "I love you Mione, but I can't be with you, it is too dangerous and I don't want you to be hurt." She placed his hand above her heart desperately begging him to stay. "But you hurt me! You are breaking my heart Draco!" He just looked away, as he pulled his hand away and walked towards his wide smiling mother. Not even glancing back, once. In that moment the only sound she was able to hear was the break of her heart._

Now, there he was no longer a thin pale young boy, but a true man with big shoulders, a young beard around his energetic chin and wearing an expensive looking suit. He didn't say anything, he just glanced at the beautiful night sky. Hermione's heart was racing and she didn't know whether it was anger or the excitement to see him again. When he kept silent she turned around to head back to the Great Hall, when a strong hand reached for her small right wrist. He glanced at her, his stormy grey eyes giving her a sad look. His body didn't look any older than 25 but his eyes looked as if they were hundreds of years old. "You know I just wanted to protect you." She just looked at him smiling sadly. "Yes, if protecting means breaking my heart to you, you did an excellent job!" Her voice was full of anger and heartache. Suddenly Draco became angry. "Do you think it was easy for me? It has broken both our hearts! I wouldn't have left you if it wasn't to save your life!" "You could have told me! We would have figured it out if you would have ever really loved me!" She knew it wasn't true but she wanted to hurt him, as he hurt her. "Do not insult my love Hermione! Everything I did, I did because I love you." "I think it is too late for that Draco, our time is gone." Hermione just wanted to run as she felt new tears swallowing in her eyes and she didn't want him to see how much it hurt her. She walked away, quickly rubbing the tears away. "Do you still love me?" She froze. "Hermione, please." She turned around a sad smile on her lips as she looked in his waiting eyes. "Does it change anything?" He made a few steps towards her, until only inches were between them again. "We both are broken Hermione, I know you can see the pain in my eyes and so can I in yours, but maybe we can try to fix each other." He grabbed her hands. "I never stopped loving you and I can see you didn't either .Why breaking our hearts a little more each day if we can fix them, together?" She looked in his eyes to find out whether he was serious and couldn't find any doubts. Then without any hesitation she pulled him down for a kiss. They kissed as if they were starving. "Oh Merlin, I've missed you so bloody much!" he moaned, when they pulled apart to take a breath. "If you leave me ever again I will hex that sexy arse of yours to hell!" He smiled pressing a passionate kiss on her lips. "I promise I won't leave you till death doth part us!"


End file.
